Confinement
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Grimmjow has been taken into the Department of Research and Development by Mayuri for research. But he's been there for a while, that Mayuri decides that he's too lonely. He sends in Shuuhei Hisagi, Grimmjow's new playdate. Mature later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shuuhei Hisagi inwardly groaned. He was loyal to the Seireitei, and all of the Gotei 13, no matter how much Kurotsuchi Mayuri freaked him out. He was 'the only lieutenant without anything going on', which couldn't be farther from the truth. He had to juggle his Lieutenant duties, along with Captain ones, all on top of keeping his squad together. He wasn't the best temporary taicho, but what could you expect from a shinigami that used to have more free time?

He muttered under his breath, "Rangiku's never doing anything..why can't she go? Or Renji? Or Kira? Damn.." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm always stuck with the shitty jobs."

Hisagi headed into the 12th division's barracks, later following Captain Kurotsuchi to the Department of Research and Development. He hadn't been here often, perhaps only three or four times in his entire career. He followed him down a hall, and he wasn't exactly sure what his job was.

"I have a new specimen, lieutenant." Mayuri started, taking out a large ring of keys. He selected one, an odd, shiny blue, and inserted it into the lock. Hisagi shivered. Just the eerie sound of the lock turning was bad enough, but the spiritual pressure inside the room instantly skyrocketed from the moment it moved. Hisagi was never aware of the reiatsu in the first place.

"I told you to keep your spiritual pressure at bay. My more delicate individuals may suffer damage because of you." Mayuri said, yellow teeth showing as his mouth plastered a grin, "And do not forget the chip I have implanted at the base of your skull."

Hisagi felt as though he was in some sort of science fiction movie. Chips in the base of your skull? How mad-scientist could you get?

The specimen inside snorted smugly, his reiatsu dying down, only to flare again. Hisagi glanced at Mayuri uneasily, feeling his heart accelerate as the bony man opened the door fully. Sitting crosslegged on the floor, with chains around his wrists and ankles was something that Hisagi had not seen many times.

An arrancar.

"I will take it that you have taken the chip out, then. Your reiatsu spiked much higher than usual." Mayuri strode into the room, gesturing for Hisagi to follow. He kept his eyes on the ground, fear gnawing at him. It wasn't much in this world that could frighten him, but this 'specimen' was more than just a nightmare.

The blue haired arrancar snorted again, "Of course I took it out. Took some struggling, but that damn thing was giving me a rash."

"Mn." Mayuri only seemed mildly interested. He turned to Hisagi, "This arrancar-"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He interrupted. Mayuri glared lightly at him before looking at Hisagi again, "Grimmjow has been in near-complete isolation for seventeen months. You are the first person, outside of myself, that he has seen in a year and five months. You, Shuuhei Hisagi, are here to entertain him."

Of all the things the fukutaicho had been ordered to do in his life, this was the most bizzare. It was one thing to entertain someone, but what about an arrancar that has been in isolation for over a year? That's bound to make someone more than just a little crazy. Mayuri assured him that the chains bounding Grimmjow's wrists and ankles would hinder him, and he was free to use his zanpakuto if things went downhill. Hisagi knew that there was no way out of this. He said a quiet 'yes sir', and watched Mayuri depart.

"There are sensors and cameras all over the place." Mayuri said, closing the door, "If I feel that things are becoming messy, and you cannot handle him, then I will be sure to send Nemu down."

Hisagi nodded and eyed the arrancar sitting on the opposite side of the room. He seemed relatively normal for someone in captivity. All of his comrades and his leader were either dead or tortured. He was the sole survivor of the supporters of Hueco Mundo, now taken to the place he had sworn he'd destroy. Only seeing Kurotsuchi for seventeen months could turn anyone insane, right? Hisagi shivered. That thought alone was nightmare material.

"Oi. You got yourself a nervous twitch or something?"

Hisagi stiffened. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he had forgotten that Grimmjow was there. It was almost like looking at a painting. He was so still, never moving, except for his mouth. Hisagi was wandering in his thoughts again..

"Oi, shinigami. Shinigamiiii." Grimmjow stood up with hardly any difficulty. He was used to his confinement, but he had a playdate today, and he wanted to show his entertainer what he was capable of. "Mayuri." He looked up, staring straight into one of the cameras, "Release me."

Hisagi watched in growing fear as the chains and buckles immediately snapped off, falling from his wrists and ankles and clanking on the floor. Hisagi's fear soon bubbled to anger, "I thought you said that you'd keep the chains on! So he asks nicely and you take them off!"

"Quit yer whining." Grimmjow snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Sure, it gets in the way of my ego, but you don't think that I deserve at least some mercy after being in here for so long?"

Hisagi frowned, his hand hovering above Kazeshini, "If you come near me, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Grimmjow merely rolled his eyes. "What do you think I've been doing in here, Shinigami? Takin' naps and twiddling my thumbs?"

Hisagi seemed slightly offended. He knew that he wasn't just lazing around here, that he must have found something to do. The two shared a tense moment before Grimmjow leaned against the wall farthest away from him. Hisagi mentally remarked that the arrancar was much more handsome than he had realized, inwardly cursing himself for becoming so physically attracted. Keep only clean thoughts, Hisagi mentally chanted, Don't allow him to dirty you.

"Damn, you are the weirdest soul reaper I've ever seen." Commented Grimmjow. He couldn't take this silence for much longer, "What're ya doing over there, anyhow? Ogling me or something? I'm not a museum, and if you like what you see, you'd better pay a price."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "Pay a price? What do you mean by that?"

Grimmjow grinned. Now we were getting somewhere, "You know damn well. I can tell that you're interested, so let's strike up a deal since you're gonna be visiting pretty often."

"It depends on what that deal is." Hisagi said, watching him advance.

"If I can kiss your mouth for more than ten seconds, then you're going to be mine for the remainder of your visits. And if I can't, then whenever you swing by, we won't do a thing."

Hisagi crossed his arms, "Any rules or regulations I should be aware of?"

"No swords or that weird kido shit you shinigami always do." Grimmjow stood in front of him, "So put the sword down." Hisagi's frown only deepened, "Kazeshini stays with me, even if I don't use it."

"Fine, whatever. Ready?"

Hisagi sighed, "About as ready as I'll ever be."

Grimmjow chuckled lowly in his throat, the sound similar to that of a cat's purr, "Then let's start."


	2. Chapter 2

This was beginning to become bothersome.

It was more of a game of tag than anything. Grimmjow let out a growl of frustration, "Sit still so I can kiss you!"

Hisagi scoffed, "As if I would."

"A man's gotta get some action somehow."

Again, Hisagi was offended by his words. He was under the impression that he had meant something to Grimmjow, but he had forgotten just who exactly he was dealing with. A ruthless killer, a monster. His reiatsu sparked again, and Hisagi winced. Grimmjow laughed heartily, "I thought you shinigami weren't really affected by things like that."

Hisagi frowned, his body becoming numb, "It's because you're too close, bastard."

"That's no way to talk to your playmate."

His fingers twitched in an attempt to feel them. His movements were slowed, but he'd never let that hinder him in this game. Grimmjow hungrily licked his lips, his eyes sizing Hisagi up. He purred again, and Hisagi had almost forgotten that they were under constant surveillance.

"You are acting rather brazenly for someone that's being watched."

Grimmjow shrugged, lunging out at Hisagi. Hisagi shunpo-ed away, only to have Grimmjow in front of him. He gasped loudly, the arrancar's mouth instantly tackling his own. Hisagi practically melted. Despite Grimmjow's off-putting nature, his lips were soft and surprisingly gentle. Hisagi's first kiss years ago wasn't even this good.

He felt his tongue move in, a jolt of electricity shocking from his mouth, down his throat, and brewing in the pit of his pelvis.

Grimmjow pulled away, his forehead pressed against Hisagi's. He grinned, a twinge of desire in his voice, "How many seconds was that, princess?"

Hisagi honestly wanted to revel in this moment of being held, but he pulled himself away, his hand gripping Kazeshini's hilt, "Eight."

Grimmjow cackled, thowing his head back with his hands on his hips, "You lying little bitch. That was ten. Now c'mere."

Hisagi eyed a camera, "Kurotsuchi-taicho." He hissed, "I mean no disrespect, but I _cannot_ do this."

Grimmjow stalked towards him silently, "You feel it, don't you?" Hisagi stiffened and looked at him with widened eyes, "..Feel what?"

"Your heart's beating fast. Your body shudders and something stirs near your hips. You know what it is, right?" If Hisagi didn't have any common decency, his jaw would have hung agape. With each word he spoke, Hisagi felt his terror increase. It would not have been so frightening if they weren't under such alarming circumstances.

His mouth was suddenly close to his own again, the numbness creeping along his body appeared again. Grimmjow slammed him against the wall, his larger hand squeezing Hisagi's wrists above his head. "It's called lust, shinigami. I don't know how often you've experienced it before.." Hisagi's heart beat even faster, so quick that he thought it was bound to give out.

Grimmjow smirked, seeming to know much more about Hisagi than he let on, "But if you're feeling it now, then the visits won't be so bad, yeah?"

Hisagi was thankful that his shinigami uniform was looser near his hips. He was surely going to need the space if things continued this way.

"You could've pushed me again.." Grimmjow whispered, staring straight into Hisagi's eyes. "You could've cut me or anything of the sort..why are you being so docile?"

Hisagi opened his mouth, but a speaker sounded, "Lieutenant. The visit is over." Hisagi sighed in relief, but a bit of him was disappointed. He headed towards the door, it slowly opening with Mayuri standing before him. The captain eyed Grimmjow for a moment, "Your chip is being replaced. Several of my specimens have undergone near-irreversible damage because of your fluctuating reiatsu."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Go fuck yourself. You'd better send in _him_ tomorrow."

Mayuri frowned and ushered the shaken Hisagi out the room.

**...**

**Mn..I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**Ahaha, you thought Grimmjow was gonna have his way, right?**

**Oh, Hisagi's not that vulnerable.**

**Anyhow, it will get very explicit later.**

**Perhaps..the next chapter?**

**This isn't meant to be long.**

**~Pofa.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems that you've gotten yourself into trouble again."

Grimmjow frowned deeply and stared down at the tight shackles and restricting chains. He didn't mind being watched. He didn't mind being constricted. But what he did mind was the overwhelming lust he felt when he stared at the spiky-haired man across the room. If Hisagi didn't know any better, he'd think that the former espada was experiencing shame, with an odd amount of desire thrust in.

"You were so adamant yesterday." Hisagi said absently, eyeing his chains, "Can't you just ask Kurotsuchi-Taicho to release you?"

"Shut up." Grimmjow spat, assuming that Hisagi was mocking him, "Once these shackles or off, I'll fuck you so-Damn!" His body trembled, slumping against the wall behind him. His reiatsu had peaked for a quick second, before it shot down when the chip shocked him. "I swear.." Grimmjow growled, "I'll fucking kill him."

Hisagi sighed, though he did feel a pang of pity when he saw him so vulnerable, "That's no way to think, Grimmjow. You don't have much of a choice in this matter."

"I don't have a choice in anything. I didn't choose to get picked up by this maniac, I didn't choose to get tests run and experimented with like a rat." Grimmjow stretched his arms behind his head, and Hisagi watched him with an amused expression. He'd never say it aloud, but the blue-haired arrancar looked rather silly at the moment. A grin suddenly found it's way to his mouth, along with utterances of victory. Hisagi raised an eyebrow, puzzled. From the way he was smiling, things could only get worse, not better.

In his fingers was the chip that had brought him so much agony, along with his own blood. Hisagi was unamused. That'll just keep him from screaming every time something pisses him off. It seemed as though he was putting on an act of bravery for the lieutenant. What was he, a kid? Showing off his courage to win his love?

Perhaps he was just overanalyzing things, and thinking weirdly because he was afraid. Hisagi nodded slightly. That must be it. His logic lately seemed to be all over the place. His eyes locked on Grimmjow again, who was busy slamming his wrists onto the stone floor. The metal clanging sent a ghostly chill up Hisagi's spine, "Would you cut it out?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Shut it, ya pansy. I'm doing this for you." He finally hit just the right spot, the shackles popping off. He eagerly worked away at his ankles, pulling them apart and hammering them down onto the floor. Once those flung from his bones, Grimmjow cast a devillish look at Hisagi.

"It's just you and me, shinigami."

"Shuuhei Hisagi. For future reference."

Grimmjow rushed at him, and was expecting the fukutaicho to flash step away. They were supposed to engage in a quick game of cat and mouse, before the cat himself was able to indulge in his prey. That wasn't the case. Hisagi was collected, even as Grimmjow's mouth neared his own. "Why're you being so calm?"

"You're under constant surveillance. You wouldn't go much farther than a heated kiss and a few gropes here and there."

Grimmjow laughed darkly, a glint in his eyes, "You think I care about that? I've been watched so often that it doesn't even bother me."

Hisagi's expression plummeted, "We're only going to entertain him. It'll be like porn, won't it?"

Grimmjow traced his fingers up from Hisagi's waist, to his chest, then finally pressing his warm hands to his face. Hisagi wasn't sure what he saw in Grimmjow's eyes, but his own erotic wants got the better of him. Before Grimmjow could kiss him, he found that he had locked lips with the arrancar himself.

Grimmjow purred, running his tongue along Hisagi's throat, feeling the shinigami's moan vibrate from his throat, "We'd better be good performers then, Hisagi."

**...**

**Bwahaha, another short chapter filled with no-good-yaoi.**

**There will be tons of yaoi next chapter, I swear.**

**It was supposed to be this one, but I felt as though it would be too rushed..sorry.**

**~Pofa.**


	4. Chapter 4

He was propped against Grimmjow's body, his back against his chest. He was bare now, but Grimmjow had whispered again and again that the only person staring at him intently was him.

Hisagi's back arched as his fingers curiously along his chest, pressing harder against his nipples. The blush staining Hisagi's cheeks only worsened. How in the hell did he get stuck into this mess...

Grimmjow's sharp canines raked over a vein on Hisagi's neck teasingly, his grip tightening around his waist. "How's about it?" He asked, his hands pressing against Hisagi's inner thighs. This earned another hardened moan, Grimmjow chuckling lowly, "Ya wanna fuck or not?" Hisagi bit his lip, and Grimmjow flipped him over.

One of his hands tugged at Grimmjow's pants, the other forcing Grimmjow's body down on top of him. He grinned, obviously enjoying this change of character in the fukutaicho. "What do you want, Hisagi-_kun_?"

Hisagi's hands yanked Grimmjow's hips closer to his own, forcing his lips onto his mouth. Their tongues wrestled, lips locked in a hot battle for control. The man on top had assumed dominance, but Hisagi was a formidable uke. Grimmjow purred loudly, his manhood slowly prodding against Hisagi's opening. A solid groan of submission, his legs wrapped around his hips. Hisagi could deny this all he wanted to, but the two men knew that his body was itching for this.

"Nn..G-Grimmjow!"

"Hahh..what a nice reaction."

He thrust harder, feeling Hisagi tighten around him. He had no experience in this, Grimmjow was his first. Hisagi cried out, the inital pain shooting up from his body. Grimmjow swallowed down a somewhat maniacal laugh. Admittedly, it was more of a turn-on with him writhing in discomfort than moaning his name. Hisagi could hardly speak. The part of him that refused Grimmjow entirely was shrinking, gradually transforming into the majority of him that wanted to be attatched to the arrancar at the hips. He ground into his body again, holding Hisagi's shoulders down. With precision, he hit a sweet spot, Hisagi's body seeming to melt in arousal.

"M..More..!" He gasped, shutting his eyes as Grimmjow kissed him again. He whispered words of encouragement in his ear, feeling Hisagi's nails dig deep into his shoulder blades. The pleasure coursed through his body, and he wondered vaguely if Hisagi felt the same about him. This 'love' thing was damn confusing. Shrugging mostly to himself, he bit his shoulder, Hisagi's legs tightening around Grimmjow's pelvis.

"Ah..ah.." He was panting now, his gaze fixing onto Grimmjow's face. The arrancar kissed him, forcing Shuuhei to close his eyes and stop looking at him so..innocently. He couldn't understand it. He was beginning to feel almost guilty about fucking him so hard. Even though Hisagi was an expert at making him horny, and he had plenty of lusts himself, Grimmjow felt as though no matter how many times he dirtied him, he'd still be a pure shinigami.

It pissed him off.

His spiritual pressure elevated, "Don't look at me like that." He growled, nipping at the skin on his neck. Hisagi bit back a whimper, "Like what..?"

Grimmjow pressed his forehead to Hisagi's, still thrusting himself into him, "Damn.." Hisagi gently kissed him, and the condemning feelings churning away in Grimmjow's stomach returned.

Grimmjow growled, coming into him, "..Hisagi..!" He collapsed onto his body, plastering themselves together. Hisagi pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek, and the arrancar only grunted.

"You're being awfully nice to someone that only wants you as a sex toy."

Hisagi held him loosely around his chest, "I don't believe that to be so."

Grimmjow snorted, the feeling of Hisagi's arms was too good to let go of just yet, "You're just a, uh, dumbass." He could feel heat rising to his face. He needed something that sounded more characteristic, "But a fucking good lay."

Hisagi felt a tiny smile etch onto his face, which he directed at Grimmjow. He sat up quickly, partially embarrassed, and watched the soul reaper crawl over to his clothes. Hisagi stood, fully dressed, "Couldn't you be romantic for at least a little while?"

"You're here to entertain me, not the other way around."

"Well, it sure seems like it's that way."

Grimmjow snarled, throwing his clothes on, "Don't fuck with me."

"Mn. That's _your _job, isn't it?"

Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, spinning him back into his arms, "You want romance? Fine." He kissed his lips tenderly, his tongue scraping onto Hisagi's before he pulled away. "I want you. Not just for sex, not just for kisses, I want _all_ of you. That means body, soul, and your goddamned feelings."

Hisagi's smile grew, and he nuzzled his face against his neck, mostly to hide his blush, "Grimmjow..."

"Speaking like that is only gonna get you naked again, Hisagi."

**...**

**The story stops now because I don't know what else to write.**

**Uh..was it good?**

**Reviews, please!**

**~Pofa.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was just another visit, it would seem.

Ever since that visit with sex involved, Hisagi had become distant, even though Grimmjow had expressed his 'love' in the only way he knew how. He had seemed so happy when he told him, but now..

The lieutenant sat on the other side of the stone room, his eyes scanning the page of a book he was reading. Grimmjow's frown deepened with every second that passed.

He had made several advances, each time cruelly shot down by a cold glare or a snappy comment. 'Damn..' Grimmjow thought, 'Who put a knot in his panties?'

"Oi. What're you so pissed about?" Asked Grimmjow, hovering over Hisagi's sitting body. Hisagi never looked at him, only turning the page and beginning another chapter.

"You won't kiss me, you won't hold me, hell, you won't even look at me!" Grimmjow crouched in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. Hisagi pushed him off, swatting at Grimmjow with his book, "Get away from me!"

"What's wrong with you?" He was more curious than he was angry. Hisagi stood now, as did Grimmjow from his crouched position. "You're acting like a-"

"How I act shouldn't matter to you." Hisagi hissed.

"It does!" Grimmjow shouted, his fists clenching, "What happened to that horny shinigami?"

"He's gone." Hisagi shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath. He couldn't have himself lose control, he had more sense than that. " 'I want all of you'...I had so foolishly believed you when you said that."

Grimmjow's stare simmered into a glower, "What're you getting at?"

"I was happy when you said it at first..but I had time to think once I left. Grimmjow, you've been in here for over a year, all intimate contact with someone had been severed." Hisagi headed towards the door, "You've already shown me that you'll say or do anything to fuck someone."

Grimmjow didn't want to believe him, didn't want to admit what he was saying was true, but it was. Mayuri had informed Grimmjow of him having a visitor before, and he was just itching to thrust into someone. Hands get annoying after a while, and the company would be refreshing. He had made it his goal to get some pleasure somehow.

"Hisagi," He said his name like a warning, as if he could do something about him. A part of Grimmjow wanted to beg for forgiveness, to slam onto his knees and kiss the ground he walked on, but that was only a sliver that wasn't gaining any control. Grimmjow frowned when he turned to look at him, a boiling pot of rage stirring in his dark eyes. "You can lie to me all you want, but you don't fucking _use_ me. I won't take that from anyone, especially a fallen espada locked up like you. I don't care what it takes, or how I have to stop you, but you don't use me like a toy."

The door creaked open, "Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi, your visit is over." He sent another glance over his shoulder and walked out the room.

**...**

It had been a week since Hisagi's last visit.

Grimmjow laid on his back, staring at the grey ceiling, as if it could give him answers. He frowned. He just didn't understand him at all. Always bitching about stuff Grimmjow thought he was doing right..He acted as if he didn't mean that he wanted him. That much was evident. Grimmjow would admit it again and again, he wanted Hisagi. More importantly, his ass.

So that may not be the most heavenly aspect of the lieutenant, but it sure was the most entertaining. Mayuri must have felt some sort of pity and let Hisagi take a break, the same for the espada. There weren't any shackles or chips today, only various blood tests and stamina checks.

He felt like a child being punished. This wouldn't last forever, would it? Hoping for Hisagi to return, only to wallow in his own negative feelings and never feel the pulsating body of him below ever again. Grimmjow mumbled to himself, knowing that the sex was strained and desperate. There was no mercy involved, which was needed much less than the absent lubrication. Just what was he thinking? He could've at least done some sucking or licking..

Grimmjow sighed. He was destruction, after all, doomed to obliterate those he felt an attraction towards. But thinking like that didn't get you anywhere at all, even if there was some truth to it. He wondered what the fukutaicho was up to now since he wasn't busy ignoring him in the cell. He imagined that he had tons of paperwork to do, along with other tasks, and couldn't help but feel empowered. That's what he deserves, isn't it? Complaining when Grimmjow was only doing his best.

That would be a stretch of the truth. Grimmjow went over the things he did wrong in his head, and came to the conclusion, after seven days of vigorous thinking, that this had been entirely his fault from the beginning. He groaned and sat up, a few strands of hair falling in his eyes. It was a real bombshell, but Grimmjow was accustomed to rushing into things and paying for it later. Only this price was more than he could dish out. How could he have dealt with lonliness before? Questions only scratched at him before he stood up.

He was encouraged now, determined to make the next time around -if there was one- much better than before. He hadn't fucked a guy in ages, what could Hisagi expect? A casanova with a bouquet of roses and whispers of _'el amor de mi vida' _etched on his lips? Laughable.

There he goes, blaming others again..

"When you come back, you'll be screaming my name." Grimmjow swore it, a satisfied grin playing onto his face. He wasn't sure if Hisagi was returning or not, but he was in for a surprise if he did.

**...**

Hisagi wasn't someone to hold grudges. In fact, he'd rather forgive and forget, it's too troublesome to be angry all the time.

But lately, he'd been pissed off, and for all the right reasons.

He walked into a mission unknowingly, then asked by the creepiest captain of all to entertain his espada. What kind of order is that? Then the arrancar has the nerve to strike strange deals with him, and kiss him as if he's a horny schoolgirl looking to fuck. He was the lieutenant and temporary captain of the 9th division; he had more dignity than that. And yet he found himself trapped beneath a tall, muscular man and his manhood. How unfairly the world treats him.

He was expecting at least some sucking of some sort. Hisagi was no expert on same-sex relationships, or anal intercourse, but wasn't there supposed to be some sort of lubrication? And longer foreplay? Maybe he was becoming rusty from being out of the game for so long..he had more important things to worry about anyway.

The entire scene played like rape in his head, and it was more painful than pleasure, but he can't say that he didn't enjoy it. It was good, he supposes. Like what was stated before, he wasn't an expert..was anal sex supposed to feel like that, so bad?

Hisagi shook his head and filled out more paperwork. He couldn't be bothered with him. He had taken this week break to get his thoughts collected. Decisions about destruction take longer than just a day or two to completely figure out.

He had known that he was using him the whole time. Perhaps it was the feeling of someone watching you that was such a turn-on? Or being restricted to a locked room? Or maybe the thought of finally being on the bottom was what attracted Hisagi to Grimmjow so much.

Attraction or not, he wasn't going to be used again, not by the same person. He'd hold a grudge as long as it takes, the arrancar better get it through his head that he wasn't forgiving him so easily. Hisagi had considered it, a side of him saying that Grimmjow couldn't help it, he's been sex-deprived for a long time. Hisagi hushed that side of thinking. He'd gone far longer without sex, and he was fine, right?

He honestly didn't know anymore.

He'd come to the theory that if he ignored Grimmjow, then he'd never have to worry about him again. Mayuri would find another entertainer, and he'd be off the hook. But the longer he thought about his paperwork, the more he found himself drawn to sky blue objects. He mentally slapped himself for foolishly crawling back to him. He didn't deserve you, Shuuhei, you are far more sane and wonderful than to be taken by that man.

That is to say, if he's a man at all. He's a monster in that cell, one intent on his nether-regions than anything else. He thought with his boner instead of his brain. Ridiculous...

Hisagi put his pen down and staired out the window. A walk around the barracks and some training will make him feel better.

On the way out his office, he figured he should drop by the The Department of Research and Development. Immediately, he shook his head and went to train with Kazeshini. He wasn't going to be fucked by a fool ever again.

**...**

**It continues.**

**I know I said it wouldn't be long.**

**But I lied.**

**And I didn't like how it ended, so I kept on going with the story line. Yay, I guess.**

**My Spanish isn't the best, but I'm pretty sure that 'el amor de mi vida' means 'the love of my life'. I thought Spanish would be perfect, since the Hollows and such are centered around the Spanish language..**

**Please, more helpful reviews. I know that I'm not the best writer, and I can't do anything on my own. XD**

**~Pofa.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been ten days since Hisagi's last visit.

Grimmjow had pretty much assumed that he was never coming by again, and that he was destined to sit in the unnaturally grey cell for all eternity. He was expecting things to run smoothly, but that could never be the case. This wasn't some sort of manga, things were bound to mess up some way or another.

His heart was aching. He was hopelessly addicted to him, utterly obsessed, finding himself calling his name when he slept. Ten days, two hundred and forty hours, too many seconds to count...the time was really starting to catch up to him. Grimmjow tapped the floor with his foot, contemplating just punching the wall a few times to see if he really was awake. He felt as though he was floating in some make-believe world, a dream of some sort, where none of this was actually happening. The Winter War was still raging, he was still the sixth espada..if only that were true. He recalled the fierce battles he was in, the power of bloodlust coursing through his veins, tangling his thoughts to where the only thing that mattered was killing. Now he had to worry about keeping love and sex apart long enough to apologize.

Grimmjow wondered if he could do it. Could he swallow his pride to even stammer an 'I'm sorry'?

The door creaked omniously, as it often did. In strode the dark eyed Shuuhei Hisagi, a towel draped around his shoulders.

"What happened?" Grimmjow questioned, keeping his distance on the other side of the room. Hisagi wasn't sure if he meant why he was gone for so long, or why he was wet.

"..I was caught in the rain." Replied Hisagi, damp hair plastering to his forehead. Grimmjow had to admit that the sigh of a wet Shuuhei was a tempting, but he kept his urges to himself. Hisagi's eyes were glazed and reddened, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep or cried on the way there. He thought about a crying Hisagi, and mumbled that 'it didn't fit him'. Hisagi raised an eyebrow at his murmuring, but stayed on the opposite wall of the cell.

They were silent for a solid five minutes, the only sound vibrating through the air was the pounding of their hearts.

Grimmjow's eyes pierced through the tension and stared at Hisagi thouroughly, "Why are you here?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho asked if I could come in again, and I said yes. Tell me," Hisagi leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, "Did you miss me at all?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Things were a lot more interesting with you around."

"Is that so?" The arrancar felt a shiver flit up his spine. How could he be so calm now? He was acting as if nothing had happened before, as if Grimmjow hadn't made countless mistakes. Hisagi yawned. He was tired of fighting, tired of ignoring the arrancar to please himself. He was pissed, yes, that much was true, but acting incredibly boring and docile was becoming irritating.

Hisagi watched his mouth move, his hands shove into his pockets as he spoke, but he couldn't hear a thing. His mind was elsewhere. Honestly, to think that the two could be talking again..

"Do you want me to?"

"..What?" Hisagi snapped from his thoughts, looking at Grimmjow with a slightly widened eyes. Grimmjow scoffed, aggravated that he hadn't been heard the first time after spilling his feelings into his words, "I wanna make it up to ya. The sex before was half-assed, at best, and you deserve better. Way better."

Hisagi stiffened. Was he really thinking of others, or did he want to get laid again? Hisagi regained his composure and became distant once more, "I won't fall victim to your sweet-talking, Grimmjow."

"This ain't sweet-talking, I really mean it. You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Why should I have any reason to? You swore to destroy a human town only to create more havoc under a betraying shinigami...We were on opposing sides, and yet.." Hisagi laughed quietly. It was either that or crying. The nerve of him, trying to make Hisagi fall for him yet again, like an idiot. It wasn't going to happen. "You want me to trust you, after all you've done? Are you a moron? Please tell me that you're just an idiot and you're not serious."

"I _am_ serious." Grimmjow strode towards him, Hisagi feverishly flash stepping away. He was becoming nervous again, like his first ever visit. His heart was thumping in his ears, his hands clammy. The tables were turning now, Grimmjow was the calm one, Hisagi was the emotional wreck. Grimmjow finally caught him, and Hisagi was expecting something heinous, but he found that he was pressed against the arrancar's warm chest in a tender embrace.

"I want to apologize." Hisagi could tell that he was having difficulty saying that he was sorry. He would have hugged him in return, but he found that his arms were pushed in by Grimmjow. "I know that I hurt you, but I continued anyway...you've got every right to be pissed."

"I'm not really that mad anymore.."

"You're still nervous. I can feel your heart beating."

Hisagi sighed. He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. To be honest, he needed a way out, a way to really be himself. Lately, the stress of everything in his life had been piled on top of him, suffocating Hisagi nearly to death. He had been too obsessed with staying away from Grimmjow, that everything else tackled him. "Grimmjow..let me go."

He instantly released him, inwardly embarrassed at his display of affection. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck, trailing the scar of the chip that used to be there. Hisagi kept his eyes on the ground, "You, uh, really like me?"

"I've been telling you that since day one."

"You didn't think that our so-called relationship was going to be based on lies and sex, right?"

Grimmjow shuffled a hand through his hair. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. If he had to live in isolation for another seventeen months to get Hisagi to forgive him, then he'd gladly do it, but it was as if Hisagi was teasing him. Grimmjow frowned, remembering that Hisagi was still soaking wet. He looked at his own damp clothes, wishing that he could strip the two of them and get down to some serious love-making.

Hisagi eyed the dark splotches of water on his clothes, "Sorry about that.."

Grimmjow took a step forward, "If you don't get dry soon, you'll get sick." Hisagi shrugged, oblivious to what he was suggesting, "That isn't anything you should be concerned with."

"I think that it is.." He murmured, voice husky. Hisagi blinked, then suddenly straightened, "Grimmjow-" Hisagi was silenced by a gentle kiss to his lips. Grimmjow spoke against him, "You don't seem to be in the mood."

"I didn't come here horny, you know."

Grimmjow grinned and pressed a kiss to Hisagi's neck, "I'll get you eventually."

**...**

**Mn, a slow chapter, sorry.**

**I'm not sure if I should make Hisagi completely forgive him or not...bah.**

**I'll just keep writing whatever comes to my head, I suppose.**

**~Pofa.**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow stared at the wall across the room, scowling. Just what the hell was he doing? Everything was blurring by, confusing him. Hisagi had left hours ago, but his scent lingered and the desires never faltered. That damned fukutaicho, fucking up his thoughts.

He wondered why he did things like that, acted so impulsively. His mind always seemed to linger on that one instance...

"Arrancar." The heavy door creaked open, and Grimmjow glared at the captain in the doorway. "You're being relocated."

Grimmjow's frown only deepened, "For what reason?"

Mayuri scoffed, "As if you don't know. I sent in Shuuhei to calm you down, to keep your reiatsu from spiking every which way, but that only seemed to make things worse. And now, pressing your repulsive urges onto that innocent man.." The captain shook his head, "How shameful. Especially for someone like you. He's a wreck now. I suppose there isn't much we can do."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"He leaves every visit with a frown on his face and a dazed, trance sort of look in his eyes. As if he's just floating in and out of here without actually knowing what's going on." Mayuri shrugged, striding into the grey room with a grim look settling onto his features, "Well, it's time to move you to your new room, arrancar."

Something stirred in him. It was a feeling of mixed regret, anger, and possibly care. His mind was racing, falling back to Hisagi's tanned face and thinner body. What was wrong with him? Grimmjow stood, the gears working heavily in his head. He knew that he couldn't possibly use sonido to flash by the scientist, he would easily catch him. He figured that he could throw a fit, as Mayuri always stood back and allowed him to exhaust himself before starting on whatever experiment he had scheduled. Grimmjow cursed aloud, something Mayuri was used to. If only he had his sword, he could release himself in Resurrección form and overpower anyone that opposed him. He would be too fast, and could launch himself into the arms of Hisagi. Wait...

Just what the _hell_ was he thinking?

Mayuri clamped the shackles around his wrists, shuffling the arrancar out of the cell. Instantly, Grimmjow shot off, merely a flash to anyone's eyes. Mayuri frowned. He was sure the security wouldn't be able to handle him. Surely Nemu would notice the foreign spiritual pressure and act accordingly. This was Grimmjow's thirty-first escape plan, and if it had been any like the previous ones, he'd be captured in a matter of minutes.

The scientists and assistants gasped in horror once they saw the arrancar. Most had seen him already from previous attempts to gain freedom, but it never made it less frightening. They trembled in terror, screaming and shouting for Nemu and Mayuri as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Hearts beat erratically, sweat broke out on foreheads, and Grimmjow just grinned his usual grin. It was like a high to him, a fearful, adrenaline-pumping high. He raised his hand to snap the neck of someone that cried 'monster!', only to be kicked in the ribs by a black haired woman.

"Do not resist." She spoke quietly, too calmly for the panic-stricken room, "Just return to Kurotsuchi-sama."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. She was strong, yes, but he was stronger. He threw the woman off him, flying her head-first into the wall. She stood, blood dripping from underneath her hair and lunged at him again. For the second time, he threw her off, and she drew her sword. He was careful now. Grimmjow was weapon-less, and if she was anything like the other shinigami he had seen, she was a force to be reckoned with. The scientists had scurried off to their adminstrator by now, their mixture of cries and hushed whispers still flitting through the air. He sonido-ed off then, Mayuri rushing in and scolding Nemu harshly for allowing him to escape. The tension in the room skyrocketed as Mayuri sent off an emergency call throughout the Seireitei.

Blood seeped from a wound on her head, trickling between her eyes onto the bridge of her nose, "My deepest apologies, Kurotsuchi-sama."

Mayuri's frown deepened. This was going to be a problem.

**...**

Hisagi sighed. This sort of work always depressed him. He scoured the empty intersection for souls, looking at the bright yellow crime tape. A shooting had happened a few days ago, eleven people murdered.

He sat on the edge of the sidewalk, knowing that he still had eight more souls to send to the Seireitei before the hollowfication set in. That would just make him much sadder, to know that he had failed to send someone to an eternal life without emotional suffering.

He always seemed to wonder what his fellow shinigami were up to while he was on missions like this. It wasn't work fit for a lieutenant, perhaps a third or fourth seat, but he felt that he needed time out of the Soul Society. He found his mind stuck on the workplace, though. Images of the blue haired arrancar flit by his train of thought every few seconds, but he wouldn't let it bother him.

"He's fine." Hisagi mumbled to himself, "He was fine before me, and he'll be fine afterwards."

**...**

Hisagi returned to the Soul Society three days later, only to find his division in a panic.

"I'm gone less than a week, and my entire squad had gone insane." Admittedly, it probably wasn't the best idea to leave a whole division without some sort leadership, but he had completely trusted that they would be fine for a couple days.

He walked down a long hall to his office, the murmurs and mumbles of monsters and beasts on the mouths of his suboordinates. He knew they'd all calm down and settle into their appropriate jobs once word got around that he came back. There just had to be some sort of rumour going around.

Before walking into his office, his first seat stopped him, "Sir, you've heard, haven't you?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow. The last time his squad was in a tizzy, his fourth seat was pregnant, and the time before was his seventh seat marrying someone in the thirteenth squad. He was expecting something along the lines of romance, "Heard about what?"

"A monster from the Department of Research and Development has escaped! It's somewhere in the Soul Society right now!"

Hisagi paled. It can't be who he thought it was, "Do you have any other information?"

The first seat nodded, eyes widening, "It's an arrancar!"

**...**

I actually completely re-wrote this chapter.

It's a little fast, isn't it? Just..make things go slow-motion in your head. xD

For some reason, the site is making Confinement be listed as 'complete' when it most certainly is not.

Anywho, thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, they're super helpful and supportive!

~Pofa.


End file.
